gtafandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Online: Lowriders
Lowriders Trailer Soundtrack (The Alchemist/Oh No, Woody Jackson - Low 11) is a content update for Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, exclusive to the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC ports of the game. It was released on October 20, 2015. Description The update introduces Benny's Original Motor Works, a new mod garage in downtown Strawberry that offers a huge range of interior and exterior customization. Along with eight new missions for Lamar Davis, are two new weapons, the fully automatic Machine Pistol and Machete, and a fourth purchasable property. Also featured are many new clothing, hair, and accessory options as well as three new Adversary Modes, and much more. Content Jobs/Services Missions Eight new missions are available for Lamar Davis. Unlike regular contact missions, these form a vague storyline and will first be offered to the player in a set order (although they can still be played out of sequence by accepting invites from other players). *Community Outreach - Each team takes a lowrider and tries to start a war between the Vagos and the Ballas. *Slow and Low - Get some lowriders across the city to their buyers without getting spotted by the cops. *It's a G Thing - Rescue Gerald from police custody before he's airlifted out of state. *Funeral Party - Shoot up a Vagos funeral and steal their cocaine hidden in Hearses. *Lowrider Envy - Sneak into a lowrider meet and destroy a specific vehicle, before stealing a second. *Point and Shoot - Covertly observe a lowrider meet and photograph the lowriders as they arrive, before being told by Lamar which two to steal. *Desperate Times Call For... - The team must load up into a Moonbeam Custom and eliminate various targets around Los Santos and Chumash. *Peace Offerings - The players must steal two Buccaneers, and take them back to Benny's. Then, they must defend the area from an attack by the Vagos. Adversary Modes Three new Adversary Modes available: *'Keep the Pace' - Race around courses littered with jumps and obstacles while staying above a minimum speed. *'Offense Defense' - Teams are split into Runners and Protectors. Runners must be the first to get to the end of a route while Protectors must block and run opposing Runners off the road, while protecting their Runner from the other teams. *'Relay' - A team Race in which players take turns, each completing a lap before tagging a teammate. Non-active drivers wait in the pen to be tagged, while active drivers complete a lap for their team. Weapons Two new weapons are available. Unlike the vehicles and Benny's Original Motor Works, the weapons are also available in Grand Theft Auto V. *200 weapon pickups are scattered across Los Santos and Blaine County in Freemode. *All previously released weapons that are not restricted by time-limited events will now be available for use in the Creator tool. *Option to refill ammo using the Interaction Menu. *Multiple luxury finishes have been added to multiple guns. Vehicles Eight new vehicles, exclusive to Grand Theft Auto Online, are available: :Note: The 'Custom' variants are not purchasable from websites and are an optional upgrade on their standard versions. :*Benny's Original Motor Works becomes available to players in Grand Theft Auto Online ''where players can fit many lowrider-themed customization features to their cars. :*Many new car customization features, including: :**Hydraulics (specifically Lowriders) :**Additional/optional air filters. :**Velour, leather and patterns for interiors. :**Custom colors and liveries for exteriors. :**Skins for steering wheels and gear levers (shift levers) and dashboard ornaments. :**Stereos, sub-woofers and speakers :*Option to open doors, trunk and hood, switch on the engine, neon lights and radio via the Interaction Menu, while inside or outside the car. :*Two new horns available at mod shops: :**Liberty City Loop (Soviet Connection) ($75,000) :**San Andreas Loop (GTA San Andreas theme) ($90,000) :*If the player requests a vehicle from Pegasus Lifestyle Management when they already have one such vehicle in the game world, Pegasus will now replace the existing vehicle instead of requiring players to destroy it. Others *The Scene Creator, which enables the player to create custom settings for capturing Rockstar Editor clips, is available. *Dozens of new clothing, hair, tattoo and accessory options available. *Option to purchase a 4th property (both apartment and garage). *Three new character actions will be available via the Player Interaction Menu: **Chicken Dance **Chin Brush **No Way *New paint options for Crew members in the Mod Shop. *An option has been added to the Settings Menu to allow PC players to swap between Roll/Pitch and Yaw/Pitch mouse flying control types. *Option to immediately eliminate the player at the last place during races at a time interval. *Several new Entry Screen Artworks. Discounts & Bonuses 23/10/15= *Players who had their email address registered and verified with the Rockstar Games Social Club, were a member of the Rockstar Games Mailing List and a member of at least one Social Club Crew were awarded a 25% rebate on a single purchase of any Property with a 10-car garage. *Players who logged in on October 23, 2015, were awarded the Magnetics Cap. *Players who logged in on October 24, 2015, were awarded the Low Santos Cap. *Players who logged in on October 25, 2015, were awarded the Benny's Original Motor Works Cap. *Players who completed the featured Playlist received an ammo reward. |-| 13/11/15= *Players who logged in on November 13, 2015, were awarded the Simian T-Shirt. *Players who logged in on November 14, 2015, were awarded the Vampires On The Beach T-Shirt. *Players who logged in on November 15, 2015, were awarded the Splatter and Shot. *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Event Playlist. *Double RP rewards in all Land Races. |-| 16/11/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in a different Playlist every day, from November 16 to November 20, 2015. *75% off Dashboard Bobbleheads. *25% discounts on selected items from Ammu-Nation. *On November 16, 2015: **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘Strawberry’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Declasse Voodoo ***Declasse Voodoo Custom *On November 17, 2015: **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘Magnetics Block’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Albany Primo ***Albany Primo Custom *On November 18, 2015: **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘SA’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Albany Buccaneer ***Albany Buccaneer Custom *On November 19, 2015: **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘Boars’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Declasse Moonbeam ***Declasse Moonbeam Custom *On November 20, 2015: **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘Davis’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Vapid Chino ***Vapid Chino Custom *On November 21, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in Lamar's Lowrider Missions. **Players who logged in on this day were awarded the ‘Westside’ Hat. **25% discounts on selected vehicles: ***Willard Faction ***Willard Faction Custom *On November 22, 2015: **Double GTA$ and RP rewards in the Keep the Pace, Offense Defense, Relay, and Slasher Adversary Modes. **Players who logged in on this day were awarded The ‘Eastside’ Hat. |-| 24/11/15= *A new Adversary Mode, Running Back, was made available. |-| 26/11/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Adversary Modes. *On November 27, 2015: **40% discounts on all Apartments **25% discounts on all Vehicles |-| 08/12/15= *A new Adversary Mode, Every Bullet Counts, is made available. |-| 11/12/15= *Double GTA$ and RP rewards in all Adversary Modes. Gallery GTAOnlineLowriders-Logo-GTAO.png|GTA Online: Lowriders logo. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS1.png|Promotional image of some custom cars, depicting Hydraulics. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS2.png|A modified interior of the clean Voodoo. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS3.png|Lamar talking to two players. LamarLowriders-GTAO.png|Lamar in another screenshot. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS4.png|A player modifying his car in Benny's garage. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS5.png|A player performing a Drive-By Shooting in a Primo Custom. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS7.png|A lowrider with hydraulics. LowridersUpdate-GTAO-SS6.png|Multiple lowriders at a car meet. Lowriders-GTAO.png|Another lowrider car meet. Voodoo-Custom-GTAO-LowridersUp.jpg|A Voodoo Custom leaving Benny's Original Motor Works. BucannerCustom-GTAO-Screenshot2.png|Side view of a Buccaneer Custom. BucannerCustom-GTAO-Screenshot.png|A Buccaneer Custom and a Machete. Lowriders-GTAO-Garage.png|A garage full of Custom Vehicles. Magnetics-GTAV-Cap.jpeg|San Andreas Magnetics cap. LowSantos-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|Low Santos cap. BennyOriginalMotorWorks-GTaV-Cap.jpeg|Benny's Original Motor Works cap. Videos GTA Online- Lowriders Trailer GTA Online Lowriders Update All DLC Contents Mission Soundtracks Trivia *The official promotional artwork for this update is a reference to the artwork of Cesar Vialpando from ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *The Machete's appearance in this update may be a reference to the movie Machete, since Machete's gang owns several custom lowriders. *To date, this is the latest update released in both singleplayer and multiplayer. See Also *Lowriders: Custom Classics - Another update that adds several lowriders to GTA Online. Navigation }}hu:GTA Online: Lowriders fr:GTA Online: Lowriders Category:Downloadable Content Category:GTA Online Content Updates Category:GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V